


Stolen Kisses

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: For Kami's birthday his parents throw a masquerade in his honour but is keeping the identities of your guests secret really such a good idea?





	Stolen Kisses

 “Kami are you busy?” Kami’s mother asked her son one afternoon in January. “Oh, you have Yu~ki over. I’ll come back.”

            “No, it’s ok,” Kami replied. “Right Yu~ki?”

            “We were only talking.” Yu~ki confirmed which was true in a sense. No need to tell Mrs Ukyou that they were talking about sex.

            “I only wanted to ask you how you wanted to celebrate your birthday,” Kami’s mother explained. “It’s only a few weeks away. Your father and I were thinking a ball.”

            “You should have a ball!” Yu~ki encouraged. “With lots of women. We’re both getting too old to be single.”

            “Fine, I’ll have a ball.” Kami relented, despite knowing his mother had only suggested it in hopes he’d find a woman. The truth was Kami had never had any interest in settling down with a woman. Just like Yu~ki, she was getting anxious about Kami’s lack of a female companion. However the truth was that they just didn’t appeal to Kami at all. Sometimes he wondered if he swung _that_ way. Not that he’d ever admit it. That sort of thing simply wasn’t mentioned in polite society.

            “Good.” His mother smiled happily. Her son always was such a good boy. He deserved a nice wife and would definitely make a good husband.

            “I’d like it to be a masked ball.” Kami continued.

            “I don’t know,” His mother commented, as her smile faded. How was Kami meant to find a woman if his face was masked?

            “Please mother. I love masked balls.” Kami pleaded.

            “But you won’t be able to see who your talking to.” His mother complained.

            “Which makes it easier to talk to people,” Kami explained. “You know I get shy in company.”

            “It’s ok,” Yu~ki assured Kami’s mother. “You know Kami would never pick a girl for her looks anyway. It’s personality that matters most to him.”

            “That’s true,” Kami’s mother agreed. “Very well, you shall have your ball.”

            “Thank you, mother.” Kami said, relieved and grateful for Yu~ki’s presence.

 

            The day of the ball arrived and Kami was getting ready to make his appearance. He could hear the ball had already started but that was ok. It was never good for the guest of honour to appear too early. He picked up the last part of his assemble, a beautiful mask that was shaped like a butterfly. It had been designed for a woman but Kami had fallen in love with it instantly. It’s purple wings, it’s delicate decoration, the detail of the butterfly’s wings. It had cost a small fortune having been made from jewels and silver but some things were worth it. It wasn’t like his family couldn’t afford to live in luxury.

            Slipping the mask on, Kami headed for the stairs and descended feeling nervous. Entering the ballroom, he saw the room crowded with guests. Most of which he’d never recognise but he knew he’d be able to spot his close friends. Walking into the room he began to search for someone he recognised. Turns out he didn’t have to find anyone, his friend found him first.

            “Trust you to have a woman’s mask.” Yu~ki commented, dressed like some sort of count.

            “Isn’t it beautiful?” Kami asked with a smile.

            “Sure. On a woman,” Yu~ki agreed. “Now come on, we need to find you a woman.”

            “I’ve only just got here.” Kami complained, as Yu~ki began to search the crowds for someone.

            “She has a nice body,” Yu~ki decided, dragging Kami over to meet whoever she was. “Have fun.” He added disappearing into the crowd leaving Kami alone.

            “Hi,” Kami muttered shyly. The girl had noticed him and it was too late to run away.

            “Hi,” The girl replied. “I like your mask.”

 

            Gackt looked around the room, as if searching for something. However it was the sound of somebody talking that got his attention. A man’s voice. He was talking to some woman and Gackt found him fascinating. He was talking about butterflies with great knowledge and passion. The woman however was merely listening politely. Obviously uninterested. As Gackt listened in he couldn’t help but smile. This was a man who truly appreciated the simple things in life. True beauty and grace. He was different to the other nobles, who cared about nothing more than money, fashion and social status. Gackt couldn’t help but be seduced. Desperately he looked around for the one man in the crowd who he didn’t scorn. There he was. The man in the butterfly mask. How appropriate.

            “Excuse me,” Gackt said, interrupting the conversation. “I need to talk to your friend.” He said to the woman. “Family emergency I’m afraid.”

            “I’m so sorry to hear that.” The girl exclaimed.

            “Come on.” Gackt urged, praying the man would follow along.

            “I hope it’s not father again.” The man said, sounding worried as he followed his saviour away. Gackt smiled. He was right. The man was desperate to escape the woman. He always had been good at reading people’s body language. Quickly they left the ball room before stopping in the hall.

            “Who are you?” The man asked stopping dead.

            “It’s a masked ball. You’re not meant to know before the unmasking.” Gackt responded.

            “I’m Kami,” Kami responded. “Now will you tell me your name?”

            “Gackt.” Came the reply.

            “I’m sorry, I haven’t heard of you.” Kami apologised. “I haven’t heard of most people in that room to be honest.”     

            “That’s alright. It’s probably better this way.” Gackt responded.

            “Why did you lie?” Kami asked confused.

            “Because a man like you shouldn’t be stuck in the company of a shallow woman like her,” Gackt responded. “You need to be around somebody who appreciates your knowledge and perspective.”

            “My perspective?” Kami asked.

            “One who knows that the true value of things, isn’t measured in silver and gold,” Gackt responded. “It’s in the beauty and depth of character.”

            “And you think I’m that kind of man?” Kami asked.

            “From what I overheard. Yes.” Gackt replied.

            “I’m glad,” Kami replied with a smile. “Are you that kind of man too?”

            “I hope so,” Gackt responded. “I really can’t stand rich men and women who care only for fashion. Like the man who’s holding this party. I bet he’s only doing it to show off his money.”

            “You don’t know whose party this is?” Kami asked.

            “Some rich idiot. Let’s not talk about him.” Gackt encouraged.

            “This is my party.” Kami responded, sounding annoyed.

            “Oh,” Gackt responded. “I guess I was wrong.”

            “I guess you were.” Kami replied coldly.

            “Don’t be mad,” Gackt pleaded. “Like I said before. I had no idea who this party was held for.”

            “Then why are you here?” Kami demanded.

            “Because,” Gackt muttered. “My friend was invited and dragged me along. I don’t exactly have an invite.”

            “I see,” Kami responded. “I should kick you out.”

            “Are you going too?” Gackt asked.

            “Kick out the most fascinating person here?” Kami asked. “Of course not.”

            “I’m glad,” Gackt said with a smile. “But you may want to kick me out in a few minutes.”

            “What for?” Kami asked.

            “Because I have no control.” Gackt responded.

            “Of what?” Kami asked.

            “This,” Gackt whispered, stepping closer to Kami and placing his lips on the other mans.

            “We’re both men!” Kami stammered pulling away.

            “That doesn’t bother me. I’m not the kind of man to follow societies beliefs.” Gackt responded.

            “I think…” Kami began but never got to finish as a scream was heard from another room. Glancing at Gackt, the two headed for the room where the woman was standing.

 

            Running into the room Kami found his mother gasping in horror, as she stared at the empty shelves. They had held several gold statues which had obviously been stolen.

            “Lock the doors,” Kami ordered as a guard ran into the room. “Don’t let anybody leave.”

            “Yes sir.” The guard responded.

            “It’s alright mother. We’ll find the thief.” Kami promised his weeping mother, just as his father entered the room.

            “Oh stop your crying. They were only statues.” His father snapped at his weeping wife.

            “They were my mother’s. And my grandmother’s and her mother’s!” Kami’s mother exclaimed. “They were in our family for generations!”

            “Kami, go to the ball room. We’re having the unmasking now.” Kami’s father ordered his son.

            “But father…” Kami stammered, wanting to stay with his mother.

            “It’s ok,” Kami’s sister announced, as she entered the room with Yu~ki. “We’ll look after mother.”

            “Ok.” Kami agreed, as he and a nervous looking Gackt entered the ball room. Even in this kind of situation he hadn’t failed to notice the protective look on Yu~ki’s face. His mother would be ok left with the two of them.

 

            His father was the one who announced the unmasking and one by one guests revealed themselves looking confused. The unmasking hadn’t been due for another two hours.

            It was Kami who explained the situation and one by one any guest with the ability to hide statues on their person was checked and found innocent. It was then that Kami’s father began to search the room for unfamiliar faces. Finding only one, he called the party over and the room emptied leaving only family members and one man; Gackt.

            “Who are you?” Kami’s father ordered.

            “Gackt.” Came the reply and a glare. He was beautiful. Kami noted surprised. He hadn’t really been expecting that.

            “What are you doing here?” Kami’s father demanded.

            “Gate crashing.” Came the reply.

            “Stealing more like!” Kami’s father accused.

            “Father!” Kami exclaimed. “He was with me when it happened!”

            “So, he stole the statues before and plans to come back for them,” His father responded. “Where have you hidden them?”

            “I haven’t stolen any statues,” Gackt responded. “I am merely here for the party.”

            “Liar!” Kami’s enraged father shouted. “Lock him away!” He ordered a guard, who reluctantly stepped in front of Gackt.

            “No!” Kami complained but there was no need, the man named Gackt raised his fists and took down the guard effortlessly. His martial arts were amazing and taking down the second guard too he glared at Kami’s father.

            “I didn’t steal your statues,” Gackt announced firmly. “Though I admit, I’m a thief.”

            “What?” Kami exclaimed shocked.

            “I came tonight to take your families jewels and found the most beautiful gem imaginable,” Gackt continued. “The gem that shine brighter than all. Your son’s eyes. He has a heart of gold and the soul of an angel. And so instead of anything of material value, I stole something of a merit you could never understand. For there is no price on what I took.”

            “Stop talking in riddles, thief!” Kami’s father ordered, totally confused though Kami knew exactly what was coming.

            “From your son I stole a kiss,” Gackt proudly boasted. “And I shall be back for more.” He concluded before making a dash for the door. Chaos followed but no matter who stood in Gackt’s way, he made it out into the streets and disappeared into the night.

 

            It was late when Kami finally got back to his bedroom. The whole house had been in chaos as the police was called and a complete list of stolen valuables had been made. Other than the statues, they had lost several more things of value, including Kami’s favourite sword.

            Then there was Kami’s father’s complete outburst at the kiss he had shared with the thief. He had assured his father he hadn’t encouraged it. That he hated it and it filled him with disgust. Eventually his father had accepted Kami’s innocence in the whole thing and offered his sympathy.

            One good thing had happened that night. Yu~ki had found his girlfriend in Kami’s sister. A relationship that everyone had accepted happily. He was a close family friend from a good family. Why would anyone oppose a union like that?

            Kami gently placed his mask on a table and sighed. No matter how much he denied it, he had enjoyed that kiss. More than he should of. His suspicions were confirmed. He liked men. He could handle that. But why did it have to be that man? Sure, he was charismatic, beautiful, unique but he was also a thief. He’d admitted to that. Sure he denied stealing the statues but who else would have taken them? It had to be Gackt.

            “I told you I’d be back.” Came Gackt’s voice, as he stepped out of Kami’s bathroom.

            “I know. I wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.” Kami said coldly.

            “You’re attitude changes quickly.” Gackt remarked, leaning against Kami’s bedroom looking far to relaxed for a man who had previously admitted to being a thief, just after a burglary had taken place.

            “I wonder why that is,” Kami retorted. “First you compliment me. Then you insult me. Then you kiss me just before I find out your day job. Tell me how I’m meant to feel because I have no idea what to make of you.”

            “I never meant to insult you.” Gackt replied with a shrug.

            “That doesn’t matter. You’re a thief.” Kami accused, half hoping Gackt would deny it.

            “True. But I wasn’t the one who robbed this house.” Gackt responded. Not what Kami wanted to hear.

            “So who did?” Kami demanded. “Don’t tell me there was some second thief. Actually, there probably was. I bet you were only here to distract me.”

            “Then why have I come back?” Gackt asked.

            “I’m going to call the guards.” Kami threatened.

            “Then maybe I should shut you up.” Gackt responded, grabbing Kami’s arm and yanking him towards him. Once again Kami’s lips were met with an unexpected kiss. This time he tried to push Gackt away but the other man was unrelenting and held onto him firmly. He wasn’t hurting Kami though, which was something at least and his kiss was simply amazing, although unwanted.

            “Have you decided to keep silent?” Gackt asked, breaking the kiss for air.

            “Why can’t you leave my family alone?” Kami demanded. “How can you expect me to return your feelings? We’re both men and I can never trust a thief!”

            “You don’t really need to trust me. That’s not what I’m after.” Gackt replied confidently, though Kami was sure that look in his eyes could only be hurt.

            “What are you after then? My body?” Kami demanded.

            “Yes but more your mind,” Gackt responded. “I want your company most of all. To hear you talk is enchanting. What do I have to do to get that?”         

            “How about give back our stuff,” Kami replied. “That would be a start.”

            “I keep telling you. I didn’t steal it.” Gackt replied. “But I think I know who did. Very well, I will try to get back your things.”

            “Good. You can start now.” Kami ordered and reluctantly Gackt turned to go.

            “Wait,” Kami called out, just as Gackt pulled open his bedroom window. “Are you truly innocent of this crime?”

            “Like I told your father. I’m a jewel thief. I have no desire for statues.” Gackt announced and with that he was gone, leaving a very confused Kami alone.

 

            On the far side of town, far away from the mansions but not quite in the slums, was a bar named The Black Iris. It was owned by a mute woman, or so the authorities believed. In reality it was a front for the thieves’ guild, which every thief in this city was a member of. Those who weren’t were hunted down.

            The mute woman to, was not as she appeared, as beneath the dresses and makeup was a man named Mana. The master thief who claimed 10% from each member. There were some benefits to being in a guild. Protection was the main one.

            “Mana.” Gackt greeted the master thief with a bow.

            “What were your takings tonight? I hear you went to another masked ball.” Mana asked.

            “Nothing I’m afraid. Some other thief got there first.” Gackt responded.

            “But masked balls are your thing,” Mana remarked surprised. “Only you, with your aristocratic beginnings, knows how to pass in their society.”

            “This thief stole statues,” Gackt replied. “You must know who returned with them tonight.”

            “A couple of thieves.” Mana replied.

            “Közi?” Gackt asked and Mana nodded.

            “Why don’t you go see him,” Mana suggested. “You can tell him from me to not intrude on your territory. We don’t want those aristocrats to finally get smart enough to stop their balls. Not with the beautiful gems I get from you.”

            “Do you know where he is?” Gackt asked.

            “Upstairs.” Mana replied and Gackt nodded and thanked his boss. He wasn’t surprised Közi was here. He was one of the thieves granted the privilege of living here. Something Gackt himself had turned down. He never had liked the way Mana looked at him, as if he wanted to throw him down and rip his clothes off.

            It wasn’t like Gackt was opposed to the idea of sex with a man. Just there was something about Mana. Yes he was pretty, beautiful even, but there was something evil about him that couldn’t really be explained. Just a feeling Gackt got whenever he was around the other thief.

 

            Upstairs Gackt knocked on a bedroom door and was relieved to find Közi was still awake. He had feared the other man had fallen asleep.

            “Hey.” Közi commented with a friendly smile.

            “Why are you copying me?” Gackt demanded.

            “Because it’s fun?” Közi suggested. “I got a small fortune of stuff tonight.”

            “And because of you, I got nothing.” Gackt snapped. Though in fairness to Közi, it wasn’t like he would have come home with anything materialistic that night. He was far to enchanted by the young lord.

            “Oh. I didn’t realise you were there too.” Közi apologised with a shrug.

            “Mana has given his orders. Masked balls are my thing.” Gackt snapped.

            “Fine. Whatever,” Közi said with a shrug. “Want to see what I got?”

            “No. I want what you got,” Gackt snapped. “Ruining my work like that. I deserve it all.”

            “I got there first. Deal with it.” Közi responded with a glare. Who was Gackt to think he could come in here and demand his takings?

            “Look, had it been any other mansion I wouldn’t mind but that one had a treasure worth more than anything and I need to get him on my side.” Gackt explained with pleading eyes.

            “You’re not taking my nights work, just to get in some pretty man’s pants,” Közi complained. “You wouldn’t do the same for me.”

            “Közi!” Gackt exclaimed. “He’s beautiful and he’s gorgeous on the outside too.”

            “You hate aristocrats. Ever since your father disowned you after finding you with that man.” Közi reminded him.

            “He’s different,” Gackt complained. “Please. Don’t you know what it’s like to love somebody you can’t have?”

            “Not really. Mana has always wanted me. Who can blame him? I’m amazing.” Közi said flashing a grin.

            “Imagine if Mana didn’t love you back.” Gackt suggested and with a sigh Közi got up.

            “One thing,” He relented. “And you have to give it back to whoever this man is. No keeping it for yourself.”

            “Thanks, Közi!” Gackt exclaimed, grabbing Közi and giving him a happy kiss to show his thanks. One thing was better than nothing.

            “Go on pick and get out of here.” Közi ordered and nodding Gackt opened the cupboard where Közi always locked away his stolen possessions. The second the door was opened his choice was clear, for there was a sword. with butterflies engraved on the sheath and set with purple gems. propped up in the corner.

            “I’ll take this.” Gackt announced. “I’m sure the young man will be more than happy to have it back.”

            “How do you know it’s his?” Közi asked. surprised at how quickly Gackt choose his item.

            “Trust me. I know.” Gackt replied with a grin.

 

            It wasn’t until the next night that Gackt made his return. Once again, he hid in Kami’s bathroom, until the man appeared to go to bed.

            “Have a nice day?” Gackt asked making his presence known.

            “Again?” Kami sighed, collapsing onto a chair obviously tired. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

            “I found the thief,” Gackt commented casually. “He was being pretty stubborn at first but I managed to get one thing back for you.”

            “Oh?” Kami asked with a raised eyebrow, which turned to a grin of delight as a sword was handed to him. “The one thing that I cared about. How did you know?”

            “Because it was obvious. That sword might as well have your name written all over it.” Gackt said with a pleased smile. He just knew Kami had loved that sword. It had been so clearly well taken care off.

            “How did you get this back?” Kami asked suspiciously.

            “The thief happened to be a friend of mine,” Gackt replied carefully, as he saw the suspicion in Kami’s eyes. “He didn’t want to give me anything, but I talked him round.”

            “I’ve decided to believe you.” Kami decided carefully. “It may be foolish but I think it’s necessary.”

            “Necessary?” Gackt repeated, turning the single word into a question.

            “Yes. Necessary. So we can do this.” Kami explained and with that he kissed Gackt and let go of caution. It was only keeping him away from happiness.

            “You’re not the only one who can steal kisses.” Kami teased with a cocky smile.

            “They’re not stolen when there wanted.” Gackt replied and with that their lips were rejoined. Talking could wait for later. Right now he had all the information he needed. The knowledge that Kami liked him back.


End file.
